Jackie Claxton
by Lightning Strife
Summary: Jackie Claxton use to be an ordinary girl until one day an unfortunate accident occurred which caused her to join the battle of angels and demons. (Sorry, I suck at summaries )
1. The beginning

**The Beginning.**

_"For he shall give his angels charge over thee, to keep thee in thy way." -Psalm 91:11_

Everyone knows the story of god creating the Earth in seven days and letting man make his own choices of what they want to do, right?

Back then, the planet was a different world than it was today. For instance, everyone got along. There was no hate against different races, genders or sicknesses that wiped out huge amounts of our populations or pollution issues.

You could describe that Earth and its inhabitants were happy and they were... For the first two thousand years that is.

One angel who stood by and watched the events happen on Earth grew jealous over the years about how the humans had a powers that he so desperately wanted and one of them was the power of freedom. The ability to do what he wanted and when he wanted without a care in the world but in order to do that he needed to step up the plat in front of god and he did just that but at a terrible price.

The angels who stood up for his beliefs became his followers after their fall to Earth were they can do what they please to the poor humans who they grew jealous of over the years and went about to even possessed them. Once god heard about this, he immediately send down his best angels down to Earth to help protect the humans. Battles were won and lost until one angel named Gabriel suggest to god that their should be humans should fight as well.

This took god awhile to agree to this new found idea but eventually he gave in. He later told all of his angels this new idea and some agreed that the Humans should help them in battle. Others disagreed, saying that it goes against their promises of protecting the humans from harms way.

To satisfy both parties, God told them that only a selected group of humans would fight and protect their own along with whatever power they wish to have in order to do their job.

With that plan in mind, they created the first generation of the inciters.

**Okay guys, this is my first time writing fanfiction and so far I love it. **

**Jackie Claxton doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Jeff Katts who is the creator of this universe. **

**He is in need of more cosplayers for his characters and so far he only has me (who cosplays as Jackie) so if you are interested, please message me about it and I will give you more info about it. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"There comes a day when you realize that turning the page is the best feeling in the world, because you realize __theres__ so much more to the book compared to the page you were stuck on."- __Zayn__ Malik_

Our house was jam packed with cardboard boxes and furniture strewn about. It was night time and the movers long since left us. It was just my mother and I now that had to do the rest of the work. I hated this. I hated moving away from my friends that I knew since infant hood, I missed the familiar surroundings of my old house and most importantly I missed Kyle, my ex.  
>Of course I had to dump him the day before my move but it wasn't because of the long distance relationship. It was because of the constant cheating that he did on his part. I even busted him having sex with Christine Snow, the biggest hoe in my old school that same day.<br>I shook my head roughly, No! I need to forget about him! I need to start over a new leaf and moving somewhere on a small island in the middle of the ocean might help me on that. I almost convinced myself.  
>Almost.<p>

After an hour of trying to unpack and reorganizing. My mother finally called it quits.  
>"Jackie?" She yelled somewhere in the kitchen.<br>"Yeah Mom?" I yelled back in the living room. I had just got done moving the huge shelf and reorganizing the books in back their proper place when I heard small foot steps entering the living room.  
>"How about we take a breather and finish all of this tomorrow?" She said breathlessly.<br>"You can go to bed. I will finish the rest."  
>"Jackie!"<br>"It will help me calm down." I said while dusting off an item and placing it somewhere on the bookdshelf.  
>"Okay, if you insist... Good night." My mother said uncertainly.<br>I bit my bottom lip.  
>"Good night." I said. I heard the familiar small footsteps echo out of the living room and on the stair cases.<br>It wasn't until I heard one of the doors upstairs open and close that finally shed some silent tears down my cheeks.  
>"I hate this."<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_"The past is a foreign country; they do things differently there." -L.P. Hartley_

A week has went by since the move and during that time frame I decided to lock myself in the confinements of my room much to my mothers dismay.

The only times I would get out of my room is to sneak food from the kitchen in the middle of the night. I have a bathroom in my room so doing my business isn't the issue at all in the moment.

Which reminds me, dinner time is coming soon.

Sighing, I closed my journal that I was writing in and placed it on my night stand table.

I got off of my bed and opened the door to my room. It was then that something caught my off guard and tackled me to the ground making me drop my bedroom keys in the process.

The thing-which turned out to be my mother, immediately took action and grabbed my keys and placed it in her back pockets.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" I wailed in mild anger "And give me back my keys!"

My mother got off of me and grabbed my arm to pull me back up.

"You can have your keys _afte_r you have dinner with me." She said in an authoritative tone of voice.

Upon hearing this, I groaned while rubbing my back in pain.

"Geez, forget about you being a translator. You could be an all star quarter back!"

"Well looks like I found a hidden talent!" My mother joked back, already walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah no kidding." I mumbled but with a smile.

Dinner was nice and simple tonight. Mushroom pizza with two liters of root beer and pepsi, all placed in paper plates and plastic red cups. The works. All was going well and smooth until my mother brought in a sore topic for us to discuss.

"So you ready for school tomorrow?"

I stayed quiet, hoping that if I do, she will drop it and move on.

"Jackie?" My mother pressed.

Dang it.

"I am sorry, what was that?" I asked a little too innocently while picking the mushrooms and plopping it into my mouth.

"I said are you ready for school tomorrow?"

" Oh yeah, that. Yeah I am" I said.

To be honest, I really wasn't okay with going to school here. If there was one thing I dislike in life, it was being the new girl in town. Plus I suck at meeting new people.

My mother sighed, relief was evident in her brown eyes. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." I said.

"Try and make some new friends okay?"

I wanted to tell her that I couldn't promise that because she knows how I am about meeting new people but the serene look in her eyes stopped me in my tracks. It has been a long while since I seen that look on my mother that I didn't have the heart to tell her that anymore.

"I promise." I said.


End file.
